Two Worlds Apart
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "A Cinderella Story" is owned by Warner Brothers. What if Austin and Sam chatted on the internet the day after the pep rally disaster?
1. Two Worlds Apart

**Two Worlds Apart**

Today had been hard to swallow, specially for Sam. Austin came home immediately after practice still unsure of how to handle what happened at the pep rally. _I am so mad that she kept her secret from me! I don't even know why I bothered trying to find her. I feel so betrayed! On the other hand she didn't deserve __**ANYTHING**__ she received yesterday. That was just __**ridiculous**__! _He made a beeline to his room and signed on to the computer praying to god she would be online. Surprisingly, she was on. _I can't believe she hasn't blocked me yet._ _What do I say to her though? _Austin was puzzled on how to begin this awkward conversation, yet he knew in his heart that he owed her the truth no matter what the outcome.

**Nomad609**_:_ Hey, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, but I think I deserve a chance to explain my side of the story.

Minutes passed and still no response from Sam. Scratching his head, he pondered on what else he could say to get her reply back. His fingers were shaking over the keyboard uncontrollably.

**Nomad609**: Sam, please. The meltdown at the pep rally is eating me up inside.

Once again there was no reply. _Oh man, I really screwed up. God, what am I going to do?Oh...wait a second. _Suddenly, the bottom of the window read PrinctonGirl818 is typing. Austin's heart was pounding out of his chest, terrified of what she will say to him. Will she chew him out? Or will she be willing to listen to what he has to say?

**PrinctonGirl818**: I just don't know what to think of you, right now. However, you may attempt to explain to me why you hung me out to dry in front of the entire school.

_Wow! I guess, it's better then not replying at all_. Sam was still very bitter; they both were.

**Nomad609**: Hung you out to dry? What about me? You weren't the only one who was humiliated, you know. I'll admit that you didn't deserve what happened, but neither did I. I did everything I could for you to tell me who you are, yet you choose to hide in the shadows.

**PrinctonGirl818**: Okay, point taken. However, why didn't you step in and say anything? Or come after me? I stood in front of you helplessly and you did **NOTHING**! _I was so embarrassed! I felt like I was three inches tall when they chanted "Diner Girl" over and over again._

**Nomad609**: Well, at least your parents weren't sitting right behind you as your dark secrets were exposed to everyone.

**PrinctonGirl818**: Oh, poor Mr. Popular. It's not my fault you can't get over yourself and stop pretending to be something you're not. I mean, you can't even tell your own dad what you want to do with your life.

There was a silence for a moment after Sam obviously hit a nerve with that message. Feeling terrible about what she'd said, Sam did her best to repair the damage.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Look, Austin, I'm really sorry I said that. It was just unacceptable. I don't want to fight with you. I was just angry about what happened yesterday and with you, it's human nature. I know, I didn't come forward and that was wrong of me. I was going to but it was too late. I'm not trying to use excuses that's not who I am. The past is the past, Austin, and I want to fix our situation if you're willing. Please, don't be mad at me. : (

Sam felt awful. It felt like an eternity waiting for him to write back. Biting her bottom lip and fidgeting in her chair, Austin finally began typing back.

**Nomad609**: It's okay, Sam, I understand you're upset and frustrated. It's normal to feel hatred toward someone even though you really don't mean it. I'm guilty of it myself. Honestly, I was mad at you for not telling me, but now I know deep down that you would've told me. Back to you're point, I really do need to be truthful to my dad even if he doesn't agree with it. It's definitely the source to all my problems.

**PrincetonGirl818**: No one is perfect. We **all** make mistakes.

**Nomad609**: Thanks.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Can I ask you a personal question?

**Nomad609**: That depends.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Did you even have a clue I was Cinderella?

**Nomad609**: It did cross my mind once or twice.

**PrincetonGirl818**: When? If you don't mind me asking.

**Nomad609**: In the hallway when I passed you and at the diner. I was almost sure you were going to say you were Cinderella.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Actually...

**PrincetonGirl818**: …..I was.

To be continued. This is my 20th story! I know there are a lot more people with a lot more, but this is a great milestone for me. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories.


	2. Trying to be Civil

**Trying to be Civil**

Austin was completely blind-sided by the response given by Sam about her attempt to confess to him. The news made him feel bad, considering he was mad at her about not wanting to show herself. _I thought she didn't even try, I guess I was wrong..._

**Nomad609**: What? Are you serious?

**PrincetonGirl818**: Yes. My step-mom interrupted me before I could finish. _Thanks, Fiona!_

**Nomad609**: Why didn't you just come out and say it before I left? _Possibly, could of made things less complicated._

**PrincetonGirl818**: I don't know...it took a lot for me to muster up the courage to tell you once. I didn't want to have to deal with the butterflies twice. : (

**Nomad609**: Talk about bad timing.

_That's an understatement. _**PrincetonGirl818**: Tell me about it.

**Nomad609**: This kinda feels like old times doesn't it?

**PrincetonGirl818**: Yes and no. It's not quite the same.

**Nomad609**: I know. It's just good were able to be civil...for now at least. _I hope it stays this way._

Even though things cooled down between Sam and Austin they couldn't help but feel awkward. Was this actually happening? Were they really getting along or was it just a fluke? It was hard to til. Talking in person or even on the phone would have been better, but Sam's phone was still in Austin's possession. Sam and Austin had no choice but to make due with the situation. Chatting online is where it all began, so it would make sense that this would be the place to straighten everything out.

**PrincetonGirl818**: I guess so. I'm still an little uneasy about what happened. I know there is blame on both sides, but I'm still scared. I mean, you haven't even told me how you felt about me being Cinderella.

**Nomad609**: You're not the only one who is struggling with this issue. How did you feel when you found out I was Nomad?

**PrincetonGirl818**: I asked you first, Austin. _Why is he avoiding the question?_

**Nomad609**: Yeah, but I would like to hear it from you first._ Ladies first..._

**PrincetonGirl818**: Why? So you can make up an answer after listening to mine? _I'm not falling for it._

**Nomad609**: I won't lie, alright? _Do all girls like to be difficult?_

**PrincetonGirl818**: But how do I know you'll be honest with me?

**Nomad609**: Sam, will you please just tell me. The sooner you tell me the sooner I'll tell you. _Geez, just tell me already!_

**PrincetonGirl818**: Alright, fine. Here it goes...


	3. Flood Gates

**Flood Gates**

**PrincetonGirl818**: …deep down I've always had a crush on you ever since I came to North Valley High. _What girl wouldn't?_ However, I kinda thought you had a real ego. I would say I was glad it was you, but my feelings grew deeper once you proved to me that you were indeed Nomad. So, when I said "Surprisingly, no", I really meant it. Happy? Now, it's your turn.

**Nomad609**: Wow. That was certainly unexpected. I had no clue I came off as conceited.

**PrincetonGirl818**: You didn't. I just judged a book by it's cover.

**Nomad609**: I don't know what to say, Sam. I had no idea.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Well, you were living the popular life so I wouldn't have expected you to notice someone like me. So, how did you feel when you found out I was Cinderella?

**Nomad609**: Don't say that, Sam. I may not have noticed you then, but I notice you now. That day at the diner made me feel a lot better. It was like we had an instant connection. I guess, when I found out it was you, I was glad. However, I was upset with you that hid from me. I felt horrible about how everyone treated you that day. I was a coward for not standing up for you. There was so much shock and anger flowing through my body at the moment I just couldn't move.

The flood gates were open and there was no turning back. It was time to spill all of the beans if this relationship was going to be salvaged. Both of them were scared but knew the circumstances if they weren't brutally honest.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Oh, wow. Austin, I'm not sure how to respond to that. Talk about not holding anything back, huh?

**Nomad609**: Yeah, no kidding. If it helps I had a great time at the dance with you. Even though it was cut short. You looked amazing.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Me too! If it wasn't for the alarm on my phone going off we wouldn't be in the position. Thanks, I was a little embarrassed when you complimented on my eyes. You didn't look bad yourself, Prince Charming. : )

**Nomad609**: I could tell. At what point of the evening did I win you over? The reason I ask was at first it was like you didn't believe me.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Well, I thought was a prank, because at the time you didn't fit the profile of Nomad. So, that's why I wanted to leave the dance. It wasn't until you chased after me and later quoted one of the emails you sent me. After that I knew you were him.

**Nomad609**: I see. Well, I'm glad you choose to stay.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Me too. Is there anything else we need to say to work this out?


	4. The 2nd Invitation

**The 2nd Invitation**

**Nomad609**: I don't know. I know one thing for sure, though. _My fingers are beginning to have blisters!_

**PrincetonGirl818**: What's that?

_Should I ask her if I can call? My fingers are in so much pain! After all, why talk online if you could can call? What if she turns down my invitation? I suppose, the worst thing she could say is no. What the heck, I'll do it!_

**Nomad609**: I really want to call and talk more. My fingers really hurt from all this typing._ I couldn't_

_grip a football if my life depended on it_, he thought to himself.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Call me? You have my cell phone, remember? _Don't tell me he forgot. Why does he want to call me?_

**Nomad609**: Yes, I am aware of that. You gotta have a land line, though. Right?

**PrincetonGirl818**: Well, yes. But it's really late and my step-mom would kill me if I let someone call me this late.

**Nomad609**: That's okay. You can always call me so you don't wake her up. I just can't continue to chat online with you when I know I have the opportunity to talk to you on the phone.

**PrincetonGirl818**: What if I didn't want to talk on the phone? _Cause I really don't._

**Nomad609**: Then I can't really force you to. However, it's not like I'm asking to meet in person. It's just a phone call. Our conversation would go a heck of a lot faster that way.

**PrincetonGirl818**: Uhh...I don't know, Austin. : (

**Nomad609**: Sam, please. All, I'm asking for is a few minutes on the phone and we can get back on here after. I promise.

Sam sat in her chair comprehending whether to accept his 2nd invitation. _Oh, geez. What am I gonna do?_ She thought. Her mind and heart were at war, one side wanted to take another chance at happiness and the other wanted to play it safe. So, it was going to come down to playing it safe or taking another shot. Sam almost sided with playing it safe until she remembered what her dad told her many years ago. _Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game_, she whispered to herself. Gaining motivation from above, she decided to go for it. _Okay, here goes nothing!_

**PrincetonGirl818**: Okay, Austin. I'll call you. Just for five minutes. Not a second more.

**Nomad609**: Great! I'll assume you won't need my cell phone number?

_Please tell me you're kidding._ **PrincetonGirl818**: No, I don't. We text each other how many days in row? I knew your number in my sleep.

**Nomad609**: LOL! Alright, just wanted to check. I'm going to put my away message up until we hang up. Talk to you soon!

**PrincetonGirl818**: Ditto. Bye, Austin.

Sam walked over to her night stand to grab her house phone and nervously dialed Austin's number pondering what she would say once he answered. After what seemed like forever, she finished dialing and heard it ringing. Swallowing hard, she placed the phone to ear and took a deep breath. After a single ring he answered. "Hey, Sam. What's up?"


	5. Phone Call

**Phone Call**

Sam came close to dropping the phone once Austin answered. After she didn't answer right away he greeted her again. "Sam? Are you there?" He questioned. She let out a sigh and broke her silence.

"Hey, sorry, I was distracted. What did you want to talk about?" _Five minutes starts now._

"Well, I didn't have agenda or anything. I just want to take a break from the blurry computer screen."

"Okay, fair enough."

"So, when are you going to let me see you, again?" _Assuming we are on good terms._

"You sure that's a good idea?" _It's another disaster waiting to happen if you ask me._

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, the pep rally doesn't do you justice, you know." _He's got a lot of ground to make up at this point._

"I understand that, Sam. I think we've made some progress so far. I mean, I don't expect to be forgiven right off the bat. When I said, 'when can I see you again?' I meant when we're on good terms."

"Alright, I'm sorry to jump to conclusions. I'm just a little nervous still. It takes a lot for me to let my guard down for anyone, not just guys." _Considering he's the only guy to give me a second look._

"It happens. No worries, Sam. I just got over anxious since this roller coaster ride is leveling out a little bit the longer we talk. Do you realize it's almost 2 am?"

"No, I didn't. I'm not even tired to be honest with you." _I still gotta do Gabriella's book report too._

"I am a little bit since I didn't get a wink of sleep last night and with school and football occupying **all** my time. It can be tough when you're haunted with regret."

Through out their conversation on the internet and phone Sam had been a little bit edgy. She was hesitate to trust him again, but after he expressed even more remorse for what happened she began to feel bad for how she'd acted towards him. After all, things were going much better then before.

"Try not to be so hard on yourself. No one is perfect." _He's starting to sound like me when we first started talking._

"I know, I shouldn't put myself down. I'm breaking my own rule. I tell you not to and then I go and do it to myself. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Very ironic. But everyone goes back on their word from time to time."

After breaking the ice, the conversation became much easier and the five minute mark approached quickly.

"Just so you know it's been more then five minutes. Do you want to go back to the internet?"

Sam gave it some thought and decided to continue chatting with Austin on the phone for five more minutes, maybe more.

"No, we can keep talking for a few more minutes." _I'm curious to know where this going to go. _


	6. Five Minutes Later

**Five Minutes Later**

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to wanna stay. It was like pulling teeth to get you on the phone." Austin smiled. Things were steadily approving and the tension between them was almost gone.

"Well, I'll admit that this roller coaster ride is starting to level out." Sam replied while laying on her bed .

"High school can make things so complicated." _Way too much drama!_

"Tell me about it. That's why I try to keep a low profile. Unfortunately, it never went to plan." She said while twisting her hair around her finger. "Doesn't it get old being the star quarterback for the football team?"_ I don't know how he handles that type of attention._

"Absolutely. At first it was great to have people come up and talk to you, but after awhile it became obvious that people only talked to me for what I was and not who I was."

"Oh, I bet. That's what makes high school a kingdom to some students and a prison to others."

"Agreed. I've been imprisoned in the this image since my dad forced me in to football at the age of nine. His so called plan sprang in to motion."

"Sounds like you're not too fond of your dad." _I guess, I'm not the only one with a rough home life._

"We get along great. It's just that he won't let me decide what's best for me. I hate that I'm not able to talk to him." Austin shook his head. He was disgusted with himself. "I just wouldn't know how to begin a conversation with him without hearing him tell me I worry too much." _I'd hate to sound like a whiner, but I've just about had enough. _If he was going to confront his dad, it needed to be soon. Austin was a volcano just waiting to erupt. Sam took notice of this and decided to give the best advice she could.

"I can't imagine what that's like. I understand when you were young and you didn't want to disobey your dad, but you're almost an adult, now. I know it won't be easy for you, but do you really want to live with the fact that you did what your dad wanted and not what you wanted? This is the time in your life where you decide what you want whether it's going against your parents or not. Of course, we're all going to make the wrong decisions, however the bottom line is that they're **our** decisions." Austin was blown away by her incredible words of wisdom. He sat in silence for a brief moment completely speechless. "Austin, are you there?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just so intrigued by what you just said. You just gave me a completely different mind set. I think I could go tell my dad off right now if he was awake." Letting a small laugh he continued. "Thanks, a lot, Sam. I don't know what I would do without your amazing advice." Sam smiled.

"You're welcome. I just told you my thoughts on your dilemma, nothing more."

"Well, you're more helpful then you give yourself credit for." Sam blushed.

"Oh, thank you, Austin!"

"Welcome. Alright, Sam, I think it's time to hit the sac. It's almost three in the morning. Can I call you tomorrow?" Sam once again thought about his question and came up with a surprising response.

"Why don't you meet me in Friendship Circle tomorrow?"


	7. Coming Around

**Coming Around**

"Sam, are you serious?" Austin asked. For some odd reason Sam had come around on the idea of meeting in person, again.

"Yeah, why not?" She said quickly.

"Well, of course. I would love to see you again, but I'm just a little shocked that you said that."

"Trust me, so am I. It just feels right, you know?" _He seems more shocked then I am._

"Yeah, it does. I really want us to resolve our problems and go from there." _Dating her in other words..._

"I agree. What better place then where I spend most of the time texting you, right?" Austin got another surprise. _Wow! What a small world!_

"That's where you would go?" Austin asked. _You've gotta be kidding me._

"Yeah, why?"

"That's where I would text you every morning before my first class."

"Seriously? That's insane! What part?"

"That seating area right in the middle. You know where it says Friendship Circle?"

"Yeah! Same here! I knew you were near by the morning where you talked about Mr. Rothman and his frogs." Sam began cracking up. "You should have seen some of the guys I saw around me I thought could have been you."

"Yeah, same here. Remember the week before that when where you told me you were in A hall?" _This story always makes me laugh._

Yeah? What about it?"

"After you told me that I began staring at every girl I saw until I got to class. Once of the girls was Debbie Thompson, the girl who never showers. I was on my knees begging God that it wasn't you."

Sam cracked a smile and giggled.

"Well, just so you know I actually shower and don't eat bugs during lunch hour." Austin also began laughing.

"That's good to know, Sam." After sharing a few more stories Sam saw that the sun was rising and heard Fiona come out of her room and walking toward her room.

"Hey Austin, I better get going. My step mom is up and I have to finish my homework before school today. Are we on for Friendship Circle later?" Austin became bummed that she had to sign off but immediately cheered up knowing he would see her in a few short hours.

"Absolutely. I'll meet you there and around say 8:30?"

"Deal! Catch ya later!" Sam quickly hung up and began getting ready for school. Austin was ecstatic about seeing her again, but remembered the big game later that night. Will he continue to go do the same path his father has forced on him? Or will he finally make a U turn and do things his own way?


	8. The U Turn

**The U Turn**

After staying up all night talking to Sam, Austin did his best not to fall asleep while eating breakfast with his dad. "So, how did you sleep last night, son?" his dad asked causally. Austin paused for a few seconds while he finished chewing the bite he just took of his pop tart.

"Not bad, I guess," he said quietly. _Not a wink._

"Are you sure? You look really tired." _He looks like a Zombie._

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine." _I know I'm lying but can he believe me just one time?_

"Well, I really hope so considering that scout from USC will be watching you like a hawk. You can't afford to throw an interception like last week." _Heisman Trophy here we come._

"Dad, that one wasn't my fault. The ball was tipped before it made it to the tight end." _Unbelievable. Does he know when to stop?_

"You still could of made a **better** decision then that, though."

"Come on, can we talk about this later? Maybe, when it's pre-game warm ups?" _Or not at all..._

"I just want to make sure you're focused. This is an important night for you. You're future all lays on this game."

"I get it." His dad looked at him after Austin was short with him.

"Hey, what's going on, Austin? Tell me right now." Austin looked away feeling guilty.

"Nothing, Dad."

"No, there's something wrong and I want to know now!" He took a deep breath and decided it was time to make a U turn on the highway of life. _Time to put the life mobile in reverse_, Austin thought.

"Alright, I'm quitting the team and never playing football **ever** again." Waiting for a reaction from his dad he sat in his chair terrified of his reaction. His dad's mouth fell open.

"What are you talking about?" he said after being blindsided.

"I'm miserable when I'm in that huddle. I've had enough of getting my head beat in. I want to be a writer and go to Princeton."

"A writer at Princeton? You've gotta be kidding, right?" _Is this some kind of joke?_

"No, **I'm** dead serious. Not that you ever take me seriously anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Acting confused.

"You know how many times I told you I didn't want to play football? More then I could count. Nine years of football prison is enough."

"Austin, your future is set. Why would you mess with the plan?"

"What plan? You're plan? That's exactly what I'm talking about. I've gotta go, dad." Austin was so upset he didn't even say good bye. His dad tried to get him to come back but his son didn't reply. He could only sit listen to the words echo in mind. _Was I pushing him too hard to cause him to be so stressed?_ He thought.


	9. Ready Or Not

**Ready Or Not**

Of the thirty-five hundred students which attended North Valley High, no one was more nervous then Sam Montgomery. She had taken a seat in the middle of Friendship Circle anxiously awaiting Austin's arrival. _I think this is the time where my alarm goes off,_ she thought negatively. This was suppose to be a great day, but she still wasn't convinced their problems were solved. It was very typical of Sam to be fine at one moment and then fall back in to a nervous reck. In a way it was understandable with what she's gone through, but now it's just becoming absurd. However, Shelby could possibly still cause problems for them and what could Sam do to avoid another repeat of the pep rally? High school students can very cruel and she witnessed that first hand. The last thing she wanted was for it to happen again. While she continued to sweat bullets, Sam reached in to her pocket for her cell phone to get her mind off Shelby. _Wait, I'm a such a bonehead. Austin has my phone_, reminding herself. It was fairly obvious she was agitated if she couldn't remember that. _Gosh, he really needs to get here so I can actually breathe. _Suddenly, she spotted his two friends David and Ryan walking through the hallway about fifty yards ahead. Was Austin with them? With the traffic of students passing in front her it was almost impossible to get a clear view. Raising from her seat, she got up on the bench due to her lack of height and saw that he wasn't with them. _Oh, so close. _Once she sat back down she began to contemplate whether she was ready or not, even though she's the one who invited him. Quickly coming to her senses reassuring herself that she was just over analyzing the situation. She smiled. _I really need to stop acting like this or it's going to run my life one of these days. _After placing her mind at ease, she saw Austin making his way through the crowd. _Oh, my god! There he is! What am I going to do? Should I go over there or wait? _She didn't want to seem to anxious, but at the same time she didn't want him to think she wasn't excited. While she was debating on how to approach him Austin spotted her right away once he was in the clearing. He sent her a promising smile and a friendly waive as he accelerated his pace towards her. So far so good. Austin was closing in on her position and whether she was ready or not, it was go time. _Well, here it goes, ready or not_, she thought as Austin reached her.


	10. Two Becomes One

**Two Becomes One  
**

"Hey, you," Austin greeted. _Should I give her a hug or wait?_ He thought. Sam smiled.

"Hey, Austin," she replied nervously.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was really nervous about meeting you today," he paused. "But at the same time I'm extremely grateful you came around with the idea." Sam bit her lip as she always did and sighed.

"Ditto. I just don't want things to be awkward."

"For sure," He nodded.

"So, how's your morning been thus far? Even though we probably didn't get a wink of sleep," Sam giggled while breaking the ice.

"To be perfectly honest, it started out bad but ended good, I suppose." Sam looked confused.

"How so?" She wondered.

"Well, I simply took your advice."

"What advice?" _Huh?_

"To stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"Oh yeah? How did you do that?"

"I quit the football team before I came here." Sam's mouth fell open.

"What? Why did you do that?" _Was not expecting that._

"Sam, I've been a fool all these years to let someone else run my world and I'm tired of it." Austin took a deep breath as he continued. "I know you feel like we come from two different worlds, but this is the perfect time for us to combine it into one."

"That's the writer talking," She replied sarcastically. Sam was thrilled Austin finally escaped his pretend. However, it didn't stop her from having doubt, as usual. "No one wants our situation to work out more then me. I just hope you did it for yourself, not for me." Austin smile disappeared.

"Trust me, I did do it for me-and for you," he added.

"That's what I was afraid of." She stated while looking away.

"Sam, please understand. This is what I want to do. Whether we were together or not. This is my decision." Austin placed his hand under her chin to lift it up. "This is my new beginning."

"So, you're sure this is what you want?"

"Absolutely," he replied. Sam believed him.

"Okay," she whispered with a smile.


End file.
